Ddeokbokki
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Defense |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Kimchi |pairs2 = |paired1 = Kimchi |paired2 = |fa1 = Catus Spirit |fa2 = Orochi |recipe = Cha Siu Bao |food type = Dish |birthplace = Korea |birth year =20th century |cn name = 辣炒年糕 |personality = Chipper |height = 165cm |likes1 = Kimchi |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Cristina Vee |cvjp = Tomatsu Haruka |cvcn = Gui Niang (龟娘) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = My singing combined with big sister's dancing is a real thing of beauty~! |bio = Kimchi's younger sister, a traveling artist skilled at singing. She seems tenacious, but actually she's got a gentle heart. Her easily-moved personality is the reason why her sister often calls her a "cry baby". She doesn't want her sister to dance to the voice of another singer, so every day she works on her singing, and subconsciously she sees anyone with a good singing voice as her competition. |food introduction = Previously a royal cuisine, in modern times Ddeokbokki has had some improvements. With the addition of new ingredients, it has turned into a dish with a real kick to it, helping it gain widespread appeal. |acquire = *Summoning |events = *Savory Feast |power = 1350 |atk = 23 |def = 29 |hp = 506 |crit = 402 |critdmg = 301 |atkspd = 603 |normaltitle = Red Wall |normal = Ddeokbokki whirls the chopsticks in her hands, making herself immune to basic attack damage for 2 seconds, and also healing herself by 25 HP. |energytitle = Trip of Scarlet |energy = Ddeokbokki eats some rice cake, raising her DEF stat by 5 for 5 seconds, while also healing herself by 250 HP. Also reduces the DEF stat of the enemy target with the highest defense stat by 10% for 5 seconds. |linktitle = Super Trip of Scarlet |link = Ddeokbokki eats some rice cake, raising her DEF stat by 6 for 6 seconds, while also healing herself by 300 HP. Also reduces the DEF stat of the enemy target with the highest defense stat by 20% for 5 seconds. |pair = Kimchi |name = |contract = In my travels around the world, I've seen all kinds of people. I hope we'll get along nicely. |login = Things not going your way today? Well don't get discouraged! I'll sing you a song. |arena = Ah! What are you doing here? You didn't hear me, did you?! |skill = If you can't learn your lesson, then just forget about it! |ascend = I want my singing voice to pair even better with my sister's dancing. |fatigue = If I keep singing, I'll go hoarse. I need to take a break. |recovering = Don't worry! My voice is better already. |attack = Oh well... I'll just go help you deal with these nuisances~ |ko = Can I not... sing again...? |notice = Food's ready! If you don't come get it, I'll eat all up~ |idle1 = The reason my older sister's dancing is so beautiful is because she's worked far harder than normal people ever could. |idle2 = If you're feeling bad, just sing. Singing will lead you in the right direction. |idle3 = Hmph! What's a girl to do? |interaction1 = Uh, you mean the chopsticks I'm holding? Actually, I like using them more as a skewer! Look, isn't it so much easier to stick your food with them~ |interaction2 = To keep my voice in tip-top shape, I always carry some honey water with me! |interaction3 = Can those so-called traveling artists compare to my big sister and her dance moves? |pledge = If you want to travel with us, then you're a strange Attendant indeed. Oh well! Can't say no anyway, because I like having your around. |intimacy1 = Because you're here, I find that my singing voice carries more different emotions in it. |intimacy2 = Shh! Don't talk! Lean in close and listen... I like you~ |intimacy3 = Wanna dance? For you, I'd be willing to sing along~ |victory = You're really something, Master. I think I've underestimated you! |defeat = It's not over yet, Master. Shall I try again? |feeding = Huh~ Seems you've done some snooping into what kind of things I like! Thank you! }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}